


a disgustingly hope filled evening

by aikoa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, F/F, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, M/M, Out of Character, Texting, happy birthday queen junko we love u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikoa/pseuds/aikoa
Summary: its junkos birthday***crack gc ficno relationship toxicity because fuck that
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Kamukura Izuru, Enoshima Junko & Komaeda Nagito, Enoshima Junko & Monokuma, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: my unrelated chat fics





	a disgustingly hope filled evening

**Author's Note:**

> username guide:  
> -  
> junko: forest predator  
> kamukura: larray's first place  
> nagito: served  
> mikan: fanservice central

**des-pair more like des-nutz  
**

**served:** christmas eve😍✋

 **forest predator:** and

 **served:** no thats it

 **forest predator:** die

 **served:** anything for you Beyonce 🙏🙏

 **larray's first place:** No.

 **served:** oh

 **served:** sorry junko my mom said i cant come over and play killing game😔👊

 **forest predator:** ur dating ur mom ??

**served:**

**served:** choke

 **forest predator:** on ur mans big di-

_[larray's first place has gone offline]_

**served:** look what you did😭😭

 **forest predator:** haha stupid idiot

_[fanservice central has come online]_

**fanservice central:** JUNKO

 **forest predator:** huh

 **fanservice central:** HAPPYBIRTHDAY

 **forest predator:** 🥺🥺🥺

 **forest predator:** U REMEMBERED<33

 **fanservice central:** OF COURSE IILY

 **forest predator:** at least some1 did

 **forest predator:** *COUGHCOUGH*KOMAEDA*COUGH*

 **served:** if u dont like me why u all up in my mansion🤚

 **forest predator:** what how did you see me

_[larray's first place has come online]_

**larray's first place:** I can hear your heels from inside the house

 **forest predator:** damn knew i shouldnt have worn these

 **fanservice central:** noo theyre cute tho :((

 **forest predator:** god

 **forest predator:** with every word she says i fall in love with mikan just a little bit more

 **served:** 🤢disgusting how sappy

 **forest predator:** shut up i can see you making lovey heart eyes at kura through the window and i'm not even up to the front door yet

 **fanservice central:** hurry up !!!

 **forest predator:** coming coming

 **forest predator:** some1 come open these fucking door its so cold out here

 **served:** do u not have a jacket

 **forest predator:** and ruin my cute ass fit? no thx babes

 **served:** whtevr im coming ig🙄🤚

* * *

  
**forest predator:** komaeda i dont know where the fuck u went but i just wanted to tell you that all ur funny leaf shit is gonna be gone by the end of this night

 **served:** as expected

* * *

  
**served:** whats pekoyama's number i need to scream at her for sending junko a sword here there is so much broken fucking glass on my floor

 **forest predator:** step on it

 **served:** ill step on you bitch

* * *

  
**fanservice central:** which one of u gave her that bear

 **served:** izuru i think why

 **fanservice central:** shes never going to let go of it and i think its staring right into my soul

 **served:** lol suffer

 **larray's first place:** ahem

 **larray's first place:** both of you can either help me clean up or go collapse on a guestroom bed and go to fucking sleep

 **served:** kura using lowercase what has the world come to

 **larray's first place:** this is your fault maeda

 **served:** love u too

_[4 members are now offline.]_

**Author's Note:**

> hi idk i made this in like 10 minutes on my small ass phone lmfao  
> tahts all gododbye


End file.
